Return Of The Smoke Dream
by Sierra Jones
Summary: This is a sequel to “Mystery At Stonewall Stable”


"Mom, Mom

**The Smoke Dreams-Book 2**

Return of the Smoke Dream

**By me lol**

"**Hey, Mom, Mom!" I yelled as I entered our house. I had just gotten home from Stonewall stable where I'd been going the last couple of days after school. **

"**I'm in the kitchen" Missus Jones shouted. I ran in her direction tossing my jacket and backpack on the floor along the way.**

"**Guess what!" I said in excitement.**

"**Molly, I wish you would take those dirty muck boots off before coming in the house" Mom scolded. **

"**Ok, ok, but guess what!" I kept on. **

"**What?" she finely said while washing a few dish at the sink. **

"**Phil is getting some barn help tomorrow!" I said, rushing over and hoping on the countertop "and he's having then come in the evening so I can inspect them!"**

"**Molly, I know how much you like horses, but I really don't know if it's safe over there. Horses are big animals!" Mom tried to explain. I rolled my eye's and slipped out of the room, I even have my own horse and she thinks their dangerous! Well… she doesn't know I have Sunshine, not yet anyway. **

**I grabbed my backpack and moseyed up stares. I haven't ridden Sunshine since my fall; maybe tomorrow I should show that pony that I can ride! **

_**Molly Jones walked out of the stable, a muscular white horse followed closely. **_

"_**Can we ride, please Smoke Dream?" the young girl asked the magnificent horse. The Smoke Dream went down on his front legs and nickered softly. Molly climbed onto his back with delight, the horse eased up and they walked behind the stable near some friendly moonlit woods. How often the two had gone for rides, but this time was special. Mostly they would ride by the light of day, but not tonight. This made Molly extremely happy, for the beautiful Stonewall stables were at there loveliest by the light of the moon, and by the height of a horse. They entered the woods soundlessly, but there was a rustle of leafs… The Smoke Dream stopped sudden, and Molly peered though the trees to find the sound's source. A man, in a dark coat crept slowly though the woods and near the barn. The Smoke Dream started walking again, back in the direction to this person, they had never seen before… **_

"**Bye Katie" I yelled while heading out of the school bus.**

"**Wait, Molly, wait! Do you think that maybe I could come to Phil's stable sometime?" my best friend Katie said while she too stood with me at the opening of the buss door.**

"**I don't see why not" I answered with a sly smile.**

"**Great! You're probably surprised that I would want to see a horse stable, after all it's always me who wasn't ever into horses!" Katie went on.**

"**Change of heart maybe, or maybe I just have you curious, The Smoke Dream is the only thing I have been talking about the last few days!" I said openly.**

"**I don't want to interrupt you kids, but there are other people you want to get home also!" the Buss driver shouted.**

"**Ok, keep your shirt on!" said Katie "ask Phil today, will you?"**

"**Sure Katie, bye!" I said as I finely came down off the last bus step and Katie returned to her seat. We waved until the bus was out of sight. It sure is nice to be able to get dropped off at Stonewall stable instead of my house after school! I dashed up the driveway and hopped into the porch of the old, but well ****preserved**** farm house.**

"**Phil!" I shouted, and knocked "Phil!" but no one answered.**

"**I'm up here Molly!" came a distant voice from behind the house. As I worked my way to the stable, Phil must be there, I gazed to the side field where Indian Smoke and Dream Thing grazed peacefully. The white horses just looked so beautiful, and both champions in endurance racing! Dream Thing lifted her head to watch me, he deep sparkling blue eye's just dazzled in the sunlight. She must be the most beautiful mare I had ever seen! **

"**Molly, this is Dave, he will be our mucker" Phil said to me whence I entered the stable. **

"**Hi" I said looking at the boy who was probably a few years older then me. Dave nodded back his hello. **

"**This is Randy, Tom Randy he will take care of everything else, that you don't want to do" Phil explained.**

"**Hello, Mr. Randy" I said. The man had dark hair and light eye's, he seemed ok, but where had I seen him before? **

"**Just call me Randy" the man said. **

"**Ok" I answered.**

"**You two will be working under Molly, whatever she says goes!" Phil made clear. **

**After everything seemed settled, Dave and Randy went to work; I rushed after Phil who was heading back down to the farm house.**

"**Phil, could I bring my friend Katie up tomorrow, just so I could show her around, please" I asked while we kept walking.**

"**Of course, Molly" Phil said "You can bring who ever you want here, except reporters"**

"**Were they here again?" I laughed. **

"**Yes and they will be trying to get photo's and interviews since Indian Smoke's race is coming up. Instruct our new help to ignore any reporters that might come snooping around here" Phil said.**

"**You can count on me!" with that I rushed up to the stable, I want to ride! **

**As I entered the stable I saw Randy mixing and labeling grains in the grain room to the right. Dave was at Sunshine's stall mucking out. **

**I was forbidden to ride The Smoke Dream, by my mother, but she didn't know about Sunshine, or that I owned a pony at all. Sunshine is a tiny little fluffy maned animal, with a typical pony mind, Phil gave her to me. I grabbed the pink halter with her name engraved on it, and tried to enter her stall…**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't of had the wheel barrow right in front of the door" Dave apologized. **

"**That ok" I said as he moved the wheel burrow back and I slipped in the stall. Quickly I eased the halter onto Sunshine and took her out, then hooked the cross ties to her. **

"**Have you been about horses long" I asked Dave who was still mucking.**

"**About four years" he answered. I turned away, because my face folded! I was the one in charge here and giving the orders, and I have only been around horses for a week! **

"**I own a horse, her name is Skylight, she is an Arabian cross" Dave told me.**

"**How tall is she?" I asked, I new a few things because I had been interested in horses for as long as I could remember. **

"**She's 15.2, not that tall" Dave Said. **

**By this point Sunshine was groomed and I went to fetch her tack. On the way to the tack room, I couldn't help but think Dave was making fun of me! 15.2, not that tall! Didn't he see what I was riding? The horse I was riding was the size of a peanut! I came back to Sunshine and set the saddle on her back, peanut size or not… she sure was cute! **

"**I heard from the newspapers that you own, The Smoke Dream" Dave said "I bet you have been riding a really long time."**

"**Long enough" I said. **

"**How big is he?" Dave asked**

"**Only 17.0 hands, small…" I said to get him back, just incase he was making fun of me. **

"**Small, wow I consider that pretty tall!" Dave said surprised. **

"**I guess" I said as I walked Sunshine out of the stable and to the mounting block. Now here is where my troubles always start, trying to mount the imposable pony! **

"**Hold still! Hoe, hoe girl!" It was useless; this pony would not stand still! **

"**Could I help?" said Dave who was coming out to dump the wheel barrow.**

"**Um… I guess, you know how ponies are, they never stand still" I tried to cover up for my inexperience. **

"**Uhh, yeah" he said. **

"**Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Mom asked as I came in though the door. **

"**Fine" I answered, as I took off my boots and set them outside.**

"**Now, what's wrong, you're normally so bouncy and uncontrollable when you get back from stonewall stable" Mom said. **

"**Nothing…" I dragged my self up stares. Whence I got to my room, I shut the door. Today was a flunk, I wanted to impress the new comers and show that I was experienced! I can totally tell that I'm going to be last experience-wise there. I will never be able to show of any knowledge or show that I'm a real horse girl. Unless I can really impress them… but how? **

_**Molly rode the beautiful white horse in the yard around the farm house, they trotted beautifully and gracefully. Soon they entered a smooth comfortable canter down the driveway, such fun they were having. On their way back to the stable The Smoke Dream's flowing mane streamed though the air as delicately as Molly's golden curls. The girl slid from the horse's muscular back, and they entered the stable. **_

"_**Dream, you must help me. I want impress Randy and Dave with my horse skills, how can I?" the girl asked her gorgeous mount. There eye's met, at that moment the white horse seemed to say "You are already a fine example of an experienced rider, be yourself my friend and all will fall into place…" **_

_**The horse and rider walked on in the stable, Molly stopped short. Something had caught her eye… a pocket knife lay on the table near the grain room door, she had never seen it, to whom did it belong? She would ask tomorrow…**_

"**I can't believe I get to go to a famous stable!" Katie said while bouncing up and down in her seat on the buss.**

"**It's especially exciting today because Phil has finely decided to buy a new endurance horse! I squealed "And it's arriving today! Phil called me this morning about it, but he wont tell me anything about the new horse, not even what color it is!**

"**Oh, I'm so excited! Katie giggled "wouldn't it be funny if it were another white horse!"**

"**It most likely won't be" I said "I bet it will be a she!"**

"**Here we are, let's go see for ourselves!" Katie and I flew out of the buss and ran up the driveway! **

"**Hi girls!" Phil said walking out of his form house. **

"**Hi! This is my best friend Katie" I said "And Katie this is Phil!" **

"**I bet you girls want to see the new endurance horse!" Phil guessed it right.**

"**YES!" Katie screamed in excitement "um… sorry… I would love to see the horse…"**

"**Good, let's go right up" said Phil starting his way. **

**Though the stable's huge double doors I could see Dave mucking, and Randy coming out to us. **

"**Mr. ****Jinckens****, Sunshine seems to have a small cut on her leg today" Randy informed them "Do you want me to treat it?"**

"**No, I would like to" I spoke up "after all she is my horse."**

"**Ok Molly, if you want to, but Randy can help" Phil said insisted. Katie and I rushed off to see poor little Sunshine. **

"**It's a small wound, a little disinfectant and medical cream should fix her up" Katie said when she leaned down to look at the cut on Sunshine's lower leg. I couldn't help but wonder how Katie would know what to treat Sunshine with. **

"**That's right, I'll get it" said Randy who was evidently right out side the stall and heard Katie's suggestion.**

"**I guess I shouldn't ride her for a day or two, until it heals" I said "it being on the leg, it might be uncomfortable to stretch it around." **

**It was a matter of a few minutes to smear the medical cream on Sunshine; the scrape was nothing to be worried about. **

"**Mr. ****Jinckens could Molly and I see your new endurance horse now, we're so excited!" Katie asked Phil as we stood outside Sunshine's stall. The new horse was right in the same barn as us; I could even hear her or him, that is, chew hay in the stall. Phil insisted that we wait until he was finished talking some things over with Randy, so he could show us his new horse. You could tell that Phil was very proud of his new pick! **

"**Ok, come right this way, the second stall after Sunshine" Phil said as we rushed in that direction. I went up on my tip toes, as Katie to peer though the bar's at the new horse. **

"**Oh, how beautiful!" I said in a whisper as I gazed at the shiny slick bay horse, its long thick mane glittered like the moonlit sky.**

"**Wow! I have never seen anything like that! He or she?" asked Katie.**

"**A stallion, he has won many times in the last year" Phil informed us. **

"**Is he ready for grand Kolevic endurance race, where you take Indian Smoke and Dream thing?" I asked, still staring at the new horse. **

"**No, unfortunately not" replied Phil "But I do have a contractor coming to install our new training ring, so I can get to work on him"**

"**What's his name?" I asked. **

"**His show name is "The Galaxy's Enchanted Wonder" But of course you will have to make up his nick name for around here" Phil told me, with a smile. **

**Later on that day, Katie and I finely got a chance to walk up to the back field where The Smoke Dream was being kept today. This moment I have been waiting all day for, to show Katie The Smoke Dream! On our way; for it is a long hike, Katie and I discussed the new horse's name. **

"**I just can't believe that you get to choose the horse's name!" Katie said excitedly "Even if it's just a nick; that's what everyone will be calling him!"**

"**I know, I'm so existed!" I hoped along as we went "Do you have any ideas?" **

"**Hum… how about Wonder, as in wonder bread? It might make people buy more bread" suggested Katie.**

"**No! he needs a delicate name… like "Enchanted One" or something like that" I declared. **

"**Enchanted One, that's a little sappy… maybe you should just wait until you just start calling him something" replied Katie "like I had a dog once and we couldn't think of a name for her, so we just didn't name her. Then eventually a name just kept up on her, and then it stuck!" **

"**Yeah, I guess that's what I should do…" I somewhat agreed. **

**My thoughts about the new horse just became so distant, when I looked up and saw The Smoke Dream ahead… he was so beautiful! His muscular neck curved in and his everlasting for lock streamed down his face. The wind pushed at him, sweeping his mane forward gracefully. I could talk all day about the "****The Galaxy's Enchanted Wonder" until my eye's crept upon this beautiful horse. **

"**Do you hear me…hello, Molly…" Katie said waving her hand in front of my face. **

"**Uh, what?" I suddenly snapped out of it. **

"**I was just telling you about the dog we never named…" Katie said in an annoyed tone of voice. **

"**Look! Look ahead, there he is, The Smoke Dream!" I said as I started running up to where he was. **

"**Is that The Smoke Dream… he's beautiful!" said Kate who was right behind me "I thought ****"The Galaxy's Enchanted Wonder" was the most beautiful horse in the world, but this guy… he wins!" **

"**Isn't he a sweetie!" I raped my arms around his neck and squeezed. **

"**He looks so huge. You know, if didn't want you near him, it almost looks as if he could just blow you away!" said Katie who started petting his noise.**

**I looked deep into Dream's eyes they seem to speak "Welcome Molly; and this is your friend, she seems very nice… but she holds a hidden secret… I can sense it…" **

**I still looked deep into his eyes I wanted to know more. What dose Dream mean… hidden secret? I have known Katie for years, we tell each other everything. **

"**I said, do you know what time it is… Molly!" Katie said trying once again to wake me from The Smoke Dream. **

"**Um… oh, yes! Its 5:15" I said after a quick glance at my watch. **

"**Sorry, but I've got to go home really soon, my Mom thinks I'm at your house, she's going to pick me up six" Katie informed me. **

"**Oh ok, I've got to take The Smoke Dream Down to the stable first then we can go" I told her. **

**I started to walk the way we had come, Dream followed as he always did. I never had to come up with a halter and lead rope, for Dream seemed to always know what I wanted to do. **

**As we entered the stable, Randy came out of the grain room and walked towards us. When Randy got near, The Smoke Dream Screeched and reared!**

"**What's wrong this that crazy horse!" Randy shouted, while scampering to the side. **

"**Why I don't know, maybe you startled him!" I want to Dream's defense. With that Randy rushed away, mumbling something under his breath. I reached my arm around Dream's neck and we continued to his stall.**

"**I don't like that Randy" I told Katie.**

"**He should know that when a horse is spooked, you should speak calmly and definitely not start yelling!" Katie agreed.**

"**I'm going to tell Phil about him tomorrow!" I then closed the stall door and we headed off to get ready to leave. **

_**The young girl looked all around, where was The Smoke Dream? She normally is with him in her dreams… **_

_**Molly walked up the driveway, past the house and near the stable. The clicking of mettle and familiar sound came from the stable. Someone was in there. She slowly and quietly reached the stable door which was open. Around the corner into the stable she saw a man, dressed in black with a stocking cap and black cloth thing over his face. This intruder was opening Dream Thing's stall door, in the man's hand he held the mare's halter. He entered the stall and swarm towards the horse. Dream Thing shied back at this black object and let out a wanting cry to Indian Smoke. The closer the man went to the horse, the more Dream Thing toppled back, she whinnied for help! The Smoke Dream Whinnied his answer along with Indian Smoke, both stallions banged with there hooves agents the stall doors! Molly could hear Dream Thing scampering in the corner of her stall in fear of this black unfamiliar object! Molly with eye filled with terror, decided she couldn't stand by this; she dashed into the stable to Dream Things rescue! **_

"_**Stop! Stop! You're caught, get out of hear!" the girl yelled at the man while entering the stall. **_

"_**Crazy Kid!" the man shouted, while keeping on with trying to get a halter on the horse. Molly made a rush at him trying to grab the halter away, but the man was too quick! He shoved her back, the young girl lost her balance and fell hitting the stall's stonewall wall and going unconscious… **_

**I woke groggily and sick feeling, my head felt like a rock band was playing inside! It took me a few minutes to realize where I was, one second I was at Stonewall stable, the next I was here in bed… with the headache of a life time! Screams and whinny's from a horse pounded in my head now, instead of the rock band. It was Dream Thing… she was calling for me! She needed me! I leaped out of bed, then sank to the floor… my head… **

**I crawled up again and went into the bath room. Turning the water on cold and splashing it at my face helped, but now and no matter what I must help Dream Thing! I charged down the stares and out of the house. It wasn't far to Stonewall stable, but walking would take a lot of time… I better get started.**

**I'd been walking for long; at least I would be there soon. I started running, if I don't get there soon, Dream Thing might be gone forever! **

**Turning the last corner in the road to the stable, I could see the driveway up ahead, it wouldn't be long now! I soon ran up the driveway and past the farm to the stable. **

**Before I reached it I could hear Indian Smoke whinnying, and banging on the stall doors. As I entered, my stomach began turning I noticed right away that Dream Thing was gone. I felt suddenly dizzy, all of that running with my head feeling the way it did was ruining me. The banging kept on… it wasn't Indian who was banging… it was Sunshine! I realized that all if them, every horse in the barn was calling for me to help! I loud whinny shot though the air, I looked up to see The Smoke Dream in his stall trying to get my attention. I rushed to his stall and opened it wide, he dashed out and reared! Then quickly he went to Indian Smoke's stall and nuzzled it; Realizing what Dream wanted I opened that one two. I then hurried aboard Dream, who was waiting to me to mount; the two white horses flew out of the stable and into the woods. Many logs and branches stood in our way, which meant plenty of jumping… I just held tightly as possible and griped his long mane as I never had before. Indian Smoke called constantly for Dream Thing, with no answer. **

**Suddenly Dream skid to a stop and so did Indian Smoke, we listened closely. **

"**I hear her! I hear her, Dream!" I whispered with excitement. We dashed off in the mare's direction. **

**It seemed as if we had been riding for hours… and hours. It was lost, after that last whinny; there was no other sound…**

**Soon we arrived back at Stonewall stable, I was still riding Dream and Indian Smoke was behind us. We turned the corner of the stable to the door, which was still open; I saw Dave approach us. **

"**Good Morning" Dave said "You get up early"**

"**Dream Thing was stolen! Run down and get Phil!" I said while sliding off Dream. Dave without another word started running off to the farm house. Indian Smoke and Smoke Dream went back in there stalls and I checked in on Sunshine, who was standing right at the door. Phil just then charged into the stable and rushed to Dream Thing's empty stall. **

"**Phil! Dream Thing was stolen! This person came in and took her off in the woods!" I tried to explain, but I was so tired and my head felt horrible. Suddenly the stable was turning round and round, everyone looked wired and Dream was whinnying and whinnying and… **

**I looked up, where am I? I found myself in a bed in a small room, there was a door in front and to the side was a dresser, the walls were light blue. I crawled out of bed and looked though the window, there was Stonewall Stable and the ever lasting fields. My head started pounding again so I slipped back in the bed; I knew where I was now. This must be on of the back spare rooms in Phil's house. The door creaked open and I Police officer walked in.**

"**Molly Jones, I'm Captain Forster, how are you feeling?" the man asked. I just looked at him for I moment, he must be here because Dream Things stolen. **

"**Have you found her? Is she alright? Where's Dream Thing" I asked, it was the most important thing on my mind.**

"**Oh, you mean the endurance horse. We haven't found her yet, but there are men searching the woods as we speak" the Officer informed me "we have been following your tracks and have picked up on the mares hoof prints." **

"**I should go help" I started flung the covers away and swung to the side of the bed.**

"**Sorry but you need to stay here. We don't know what happen to you, but you are a sick girl!" Captain Forster told me.**

"**Sick? I'm fine, and Dream Thing needs me!" I tried to explain.**

"**I don't want to frighten you or anything but, you've been talking in your sleep and just look at the size of that gash on your head!" he said. The dresser across the room had a mirror on it, so I leaned over and looked at the so called gash…**

"**Oh, that kind of gross" I discovered.**

"**Yeah, now you just sit here, I have a few questions to ask you" Captain Forster said. **

"**Ok but I feel fine, if I could get a Band-Aid I could go and help search" I insisted. **

"**More like six Band-Aids! Now Mr. Jinkens said that you were talking about a man who came in to get the mare, so you must have seen him? Captain Forster asked "what dose he look like?" **

"**Well, he had a dark coat on and some kind of black hood over his face. Medium height I guess, he was wearing gloves" that's all I could tell the captain, if only I could have seen his face!**

"**Well, I guess that could have been anyone, did he talk to you?" he asked. **

"**Yes, he did say something… what was it?" I tried to remember. **

"**Well if you don't remember what he said, can you remember anything distinctive about his voice?" Captain Forster asked. **

"**Um, no not really… it did seen a little familiar, but all men sound similar anyway" I said.**

"**Hum… ok, well did you see him go into the woods?" Asked the Captain.**

"**actually no, but… you wouldn't understand" I said, Captain Forster is probably a very smart man, but he would never believe that Dream knew which way the mare went… but maybe Phil would! I need to talk to Phil.**

"**Just what would I not understand?" the Captain asked.**

"**I would like to talk to Phil Jinckens" I said. **

**Just at that moment another police officer came into the room, and said "Captain Forster, could I please speak to you in privet for a moment." **

"**I'm be back soon, try and get some rest young lady" with that Captain Forster left the room. I must get to the stable and talk to Phil; I sat up in bed and crept over to the door. Captain Forster and the other officer were right out side, I would never be able to get out that way. I looked around the room the must be a way out… the window! With a rush I yanked upward on the old fashion heavy window, and then carefully climbed out onto the roof of the porch. The window to which looked like Phil's bed room was locked from the inside, I guess I have to jump… **

**At the corner of the roof I sat, legs over the rim and stared down… it was an offal long ways to fall. Just as I were to push off, my leg knocked against a post, the corner post of the porch; I could slide down that! **

**Soon as I reached the ground, I started running up to the stable. Inside Randy was on the telephone attached to the stable wall, I quickly went past to find Phil. Indian Smoke's stall was open, maybe Phil is inside… no it's Dave.**

"**Dave, have you seen Phil?" I asked him.**

"**Yes, he went out to search for Dream Thing" Dave answered "wow, that's a big cut on your head, how did you get it? Did you really see the robber?!" **

"**I didn't see the robber, and I need to talk to Phil" I informed him "by the way what are you doing?" **

"**I noticed a cut on Indian Smoke's leg, and I told Randy, but he said to just forget about it. So I decided to just put a little healing salve on it" Dave said as he finished and left the stall. **

"**Randy said that?" I made sure.**

"**Yep, he sure is acting a little strange today. Anyway I had something important to tell the officers, but I could get their attention!" Dave said as I entered Sunshine's Stall and gave him a pat "I think it's a clue!"**

"**A Clue, What is it, tell me!" that got my attention!**

"**Well behind the stable I saw some lone hoof prints and people prints, they go off in the woods!" Dave said.**

"**Well what are we waiting for!" I grabbed Dave's coat sleeve and dragged him past Randy and out the stable. **

"**Now show me the prints! Ever moment wasted is a moment there are farther away!" I said.**

"**Here, they go into the woods" he pointed. And we were off trailing the prints were easy in the day time, the leafs showed us a perfect path. It seamed like hours before we found our first clue. **

"**Look! There's something shiny, it's a pocket knife" Dave picked up the shiny object to ****exsaminite**** it. I reached over to take it I wanted to see it for myself, but Dave had ****a grip on it. He said "I had it first." From over his shoulder I saw a wooden pocket knife with a metal plate to hold the initials of "RG" who could that be? It looks ****formilurar.**

"**Here you can look now" said Dave, handing the knife to me. I took a quick glace for I had already saw it over his shoulder, and slipped it into**** my pocket. **

"**At least we know we're on the right trail, because we found something" I said.**

"**Anyone could have dropped it" Dave said with shrug. I guess he was right. **

**The hoof prints were hard to track at one point, and we weren't sure if we were still following Dream Thing. The leafs seemed to look the same everywhere! I was sure by now that it lost the tracks.**

"**I think we the tracks go this way" I pointed to the left.**

"**No, look at the way those leafs go, it's to the right" he said, and started walking that direction. I took a deep breath to hold in my frustration, and we split ways. Him to the right, and I to the left. I looked back a few time to see him doing so also. This went on for only a minute or two before I heard the rustle of leafs and saw Dave jogging up beside me. **

"**You'd probably get lost, and I'd loose my job" he said without looking at me. **

"**You just say that because you know, left is our best try" I said looking down for more clues. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him gritting his teeth. **

**We walked for a long time without any clues, and no hoof prints. Till…**

"**Hey look! Is that house?" I said, squinting my eye's to see ahead. **

"**Yeah, let's check it out" answered Dave. We decided to run; after going this far without a clue, we became existed. **

**The house turned out to be an old barn; it looked the same all the way around. But one side had a door, and we entered. It was dark and dry inside, the air was musty. **

"**I wonder who owns this place" said Dave, as we ventured in.**

"**By the way it looks, it must not be very important to the owner" I declared. Even though we left the door open, it didn't allow much light in. I coughed just at the sight of the thick dust floating in the raise of sunlight. **

**Then Dave said in a calm, yet concerned voice "You might want to leave…" **

"**Why" I replied with full attention. **

"**Don't get scared or any thing, but I notice some rats in here" he answered. And that did it, I couldn't hold it in. I laughed uncontrollably, then seeing the puzzled look on his face replied "What kind of a girl do you think I am?! And what ****century**** do you think this is?!" between laughs.**

"**Ok, suit yourself" with that he turned and went on looking for clues. **

**I didn't follow him deep into the barn, for I'm not big on rats… **

"**Oh, yuck!" I heard Dave say.**

"**What happened" I asked, trying to see him thought the dark. **

"**I stepped in something messy!" he said in a frustrated voice. I rolled my eyes; only a boy would get grossed out by something messy!**

"**I found a clue!" he said, rushing to me. **

"**Well what is it?" I said, in a some what nasty voice, only because I didn't find it myself. **

"**Poop" he said with a smirk. I took a deep breath to keep myself from hitting him over the head. **

"**Horse muck" he said seeing the look on my face "It's fresh, so if Dream Thing was here, it wasn't long ago." **

"**And Sherlock, what makes you think that it's so fresh?" I said mockingly. **

"**Because I'm a mucker, a professional!" he said with a grin. I just 'fake' laughed at him, and left the barn. But as I left I notice some hoof prints, and tracks from a car or something like that. The car evidently went down what looked like a very rough driveway. **

"**Dave! You might be right, come out and see my clues!" I said shouted. He came out pretty fast, and I showed him all I found. He just stood there like an idiot, with that stupid grin. I guess he new fresh muck, when he saw it. **

"**Well come on!" I said trying to act annoyed "We've got to follow that vehicle!"**

**So we were off… again. And I felt much better knowing that all of this time was not wasted. I could almost feel Dream Thing's noise, and see her back at Stonewall Stable! **

**The dirt driveway… if you call it a driveway, seemed to go on forever. But at least the tracks were easy to follow. Dave and I figured that whoever did this, put Dream Thing in a trailer, and drove her away. But this was simple, much easier than tromping though the woods. We now had a smooth –fairly smooth- place to walk. **

"**Oh no, this would happen" Dave said suddenly. I looked I hadn't been paying attention. **

"**What? What happen" I asked, Dave pointed ahead. I saw that this driveway went to a real road… what's the big problem? Then it ****acourde**** to me! The real road was paved and our tracks would vanish!**

"**All of this work for nothing!" I said feeling so let down. I truly felt that we'd find Dream Thing! **

"**It's getting late, we should walk back to the stable now" Dave said "Since it's getting darker we'll never be able to see. So we'll follow the road back." **

**Without another word we started down the road. **

**It grew darker and darker, a quick shiver slid down my spine. Is this the way back to the stable? I didn't recognize anything we past… did we turn in the right direction on the road? **

"**You've been going to Stonewall stable longer then I have… are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Dave, as we stared up at the dark trees reaching over across the road. **

**I shot him a sudden glance, and said "right way! You chose the direction, I just followed!" **

"**That's not true! You started off and I just went along… I thought you knew which way!" he said. Then mumbled in a whisper "That's what I get for trusting a **_**female**_** with something even this simple!" **

**I was just about to lay into him for that stuck up remark, when a car's headlights flooded from behind. **

"**Move over, I'll try and flag down this car" Dave said, as he stood to the side of the road, and flung up his dumb looking thumb! "Maybe we can get a ride!" I just rolled my eyes and got out of the way. The car whizzed by without even slowing from curiosity. **

**This went on a few times… I knew it would never work! My feet were getting tied; as I'm sure… Dave's thumb. I knew I could stop a car, but the little voice inside me kept screaming-"Molly never go near a stopped car! What if they kidnapped you?!" but being kidnapped had to be better then this! So here goes! **

**I saw a rickety old pickup truck rumbling on from ahead of us. This time I told Dave to get out of the way- and he rolled his eyes. I stood at the side of the road and did something I knew I would regret later! **

**The truck screeched to a stop, and the driver poked his head out to get a better look at what I was doing. Dave and I rushed over and the man just kept his eyes on me. **

"**We need a ride miserably! Do you know where Stonewall stables is?" Dave asked. The man glanced over for a minute, and answered "everyone knows were that is" I took this time to notice the surroundings. The man was wearing overalls, and I straw hat… he was chewing on something –that smelled horrible! His truck looked like the first one ever made, and about to fall apart. I now knew what this man had in his mouth, for he spat some if it on the road– chewing tobacco! I was about to make a face that would scare the crows away; when this bizarre man's eyes crept back at me. He then said "You are an out going young girl ain't ya." **

"**Yes sir, when I need to be" I answered. **

"**well, you' all can hop in the back of the pick up, mind your careful with the tailgate- don't let it fall off" the man said, as Dave and I went around to the back. We decided to just climb in over the side; apposed to even touching the tailgate. The truck started rumbling on the in the direction we had come. I would have normally gotten mad at Dave, and said that he chose the wrong way- but I don't remember who chose the way now. I looked over and realized that we shared the pickup truck's bed; two small chickens eyed us carefully. One of the two birds were absolutely beautiful, his feathers held every color! Blue, green, red, and purple! So shiny, his mate was much smaller then he was. She wasn't nearly as pretty- but she drew your eye, just as easily as the rooster. She was mostly black, with some brown-ish gold feathers up by her neck. The next thing I wondered was weather these beautiful birds were pets… or not. I started thinking how my Mom and I eat chicken normally once a week- when Dave broke the silence. **

"**Just what did you do to stop the truck" He eyed me closer then the chickens.**

"**None of your business!" I said, while thinking back on that moment. I remembered how I stuck one finger in me nose and went cross eyed- after all it did stop the truck! And quickly too! **

**I started to recognize the surroundings- we were almost back to the stable! Then something popped into my mind- maybe the police found Dream Thing while we were gone! The truck stopped and we hoped out of the back. **

"**Thanks a lot Mr. - Mr." I was trying to remember weather he gave his name or not. **

"**Mr. Bailey" the man informed me "I hope Veronica and Harry didn't bother ya none; they do like company." **

"**They are very beautiful birds, Mr. Bailey, thanks again!" I said, as Dave also thanked him. I heard Mr. Bailey mumble just as we started off up the driveway "out going young girl, she it." **

**I opened the door to Phil's house to see a couple of cops and Phil talking.**

"**Molly! Were have you been you just disappeared, you mother has called four times and I didn't know what to tell her!" He said just as the phone rang. "Hello, Molly it's your mother." Phil handed me his Phone. **

"**Hello Mom, what's up" I said calmly. **

"**What do you mean, what's up?! Were have you been? Mr. Jinkens said that you were up at the stable, but couldn't come down, and he wouldn't bring you the phone, and you wouldn't come down!" Mother shouted load enough for the whole room of people to hear. **

"**Everything's fine Mom, I was just busy and couldn't find time. I'll be home soon!" with that I said goodbye and hung up. Phil said he would drive me home, and Dave also. Dave had missed his ride he had with a friend, his house was on the way. In the car I explain what happen with us to Phil. He was fine with it, but said that I should never leave him to explain to my mother alone ever again… and that she was a scary woman! I didn't blame him, Mom gets frantic easily. **

**We stopped at Dave's house first, there was a long driveway and a field that was in front, but went along behind the house. A run-in was in the upper corner and two or three horses were in the field… I had a hard time seeing since it was so dark. **

"**Molly I don't think you should go to Stonewall stables any more" Mom said the next morning as I ate brectfast "I don't think we can trust that Phil Jinkens! I know a lie when I heard one, and he had to of been lying when he said you were up at the stable- I heard it in his voice!" **

"**But Mom, I said I was at he stable" I looked up at her, then back at my food "And you believe me, right?" **

"**I can tell your telling the truth, but that Phil Jinkens…" she said unsteadily. **

"**He's I really nice guy mom, I get too hangout around horses all day!" I said, while finishing up and bringing my dishes to the sink "I'll see you later, you don't want me to miss the buss?!" **

"**Just make sure you don't -**_**hang out- **_**there all day today! I want you home by 5:30!" were Mom's words that trailed off as I ran out the front door. And just at the nick of time too, the buss was just coming to a stop! **

"**Good morning Mr. Fits" I said as I dashed inside. Katie and I always though the name "Mr. Fits" was perfect and fit the man so well! I took pleasure in saying good morning to him and good by everyday…**

"**Hey Katie!" I said as I sat down next to her on our seat. **

"**Molly, you wouldn't believe what I read in the papers this morning!" she looked at me with cow eyes "Headline, famous endurance horse stolen! Is it true?" **

"**Miserably, yes!" I then told Katie about everything that had happen, and about Dave and me getting lost also. **

**All though class notes were past between Katie and I… till the teacher told us to stop. Then at reassess we started up again, I had to tell someone about all of this- and definitely not my mom- And what are best friends for?! Besides Katie was frantic about it all, I never knew her to be so interested in horses… **

**We managed to get a hold of a phone were Katie told her Mom that she was coming to my house after school- but we were going to the stable…**

"**Katie, why did you tell your Mom that you were coming to my house?" I asked while the school buss traveled down the road. **

"**Um… she-um, I don't know, I must have forgotten of a second there" Katie defended herself. But that wasn't true- I could see that Katie wanted it a secret that she was coming to the sable. But why? **

**As soon as we entered the stables I asked Phil if the police had found out anything about what Dave and I had found. Phil said that Dream Thing was at the run down Barn we found, and the police were searching for clues. Katie and I spent almost the whole time in The Smoke Dreams stall, then went to visit "The Galaxy's Enchanted Wonder" With all of the excitement I had nearly forgot about the beautiful horse, I became ****aconcus**** to see him again. **

The End


End file.
